Session
Sessions are meant to be the foundation of record keeping. All events – with the single exclusion of exposé-like conclusions in storylines – have happened somewhere at some point inside a session. Although the preferred format of recordkeeping are supposedly episodes, usually consisting only of condensed information of one singular session, exceptions may be found within The Canon. Read This The majority of this text is highly opinionated by a narrowed view of one single author. It is based on a very short experience in role-playing and by no means is complete or even intended to be perfectly working. Keep that in mind! Especially when the author refers to "rules", "golden rules" and phrases that imply some sort of imperative. Golden Rules If you haven't done it yet then read this first. # There are no rules coming from outside the session. #* Adapt the rules or seek agreement whenever situation demands it. #* Don't insist on following rules when it would break the natural flow of the session. #* Insist on rules when someone misses out in participating. # Don't invite others to a running session or new session if you are not willing to equally include them in every aspect of your session. # Keep the duration of a session appropriate by: #* Seeking agreement with all participants beforehand, #* Shorten the duration when one or more participants are new to role-playing, #* Do not extend the duration of one session, #* Rather demand ending the running sessions and offering to start a new session after a pause. # Once a session is started, everything that happens, happens towards the role-played characters. #* When someone is new to your sessions format, make brief explanations beforehand: theme (i.e. heavy science fiction), goal (i.e. character development with a lot of dialogue regarding emotions and psychological problems) and mannerism (i.e. offensive, profane or overly goofy language) #* Try to no take anything personal. Let your character react. #* Use (( ... )) brackets to express the players feeling, i.e. feelings of being left out, difficult to read or understand text, boredom. # Encourage votes on summarizing profane or mundane events. Chat Recommendations The majority of the role-play is going to happen in text form within a chat channel. The following suggestions might help to better organize the chat experience for everyone: +, ++, ((+)), ((++)), Or How to split longer text One player wants to add more lines and politely asks everyone else to give him a chance to finish his lines. This is more preferable than (after a long input time) reading large chunks of text. Player A: I will divide this loot fairly amongst our most loyal comrades.+ Player A takes the bag of gil and creates a roll out of the bag.+ Player A cuts the roll it into three even sized pieces.+ Player A: Here! ...+ Player A gives Player B, C and D one piece Player A: ... your part of the sailors cut. Player B: Hey! That is not even close to /fair/! Don't confuse that with voting +, see below. ((!)), ((wait)) One player politely asks the currently typing player to be patient and wait for lines from him. Player B: I stand for this insolence.+ Player B slaps A.+ Player C: ((!)) Player C beckons D to come closer, rubbing his hands, expecting a fight. (( ... )) Discuss everything that is player related here. Player A: T'was fair. Deal with it! Player B: ((Awww ... c'mon, I don't want B to be piss poor forever!)) Player A: ((:P Like I care :3)) Player B: I'm in the union, this will not be the last you hear of me! Player A: ((Can we say: you walked off calling your union friends?)) Player B: ((Sure, let's wrap it up, thanks :D)) ((VOTE: <>))) Call for a vote. Usually it is followed by the chat command /readycheck (or alternatively invoked by selecting the Ready Check option under Menu > Party). By default Ready is meant to be the positive response. Sometimes it is not possible to use /readycheck, i.e. the roleplaying using a LinkshellLinkshell. Instead of getting an automated result all players are asked to put + as positive response or - as a negative response into the chat. Player C: ((No, that was too much fun now, let's play it out.)) Player D: ((VOTE: Continue with the union friends around?)) Player A: - Player B: + Player C: - Player D: - Player D: ((VOTE: we don't skip)) Please remember: those are suggestions. It can become a burden if those suggestions are applied without necessity. Turn based iteration Sometimes too much happens at once or too many people want to add to the story OR someone misses out adding anything. When that happens it is a might be time to switch into a stricter order of chatting. Basically it means that everyone – no matter what – becomes one opportunity to add something during one turn/iteration and that always at the same time. As soon as turn based iterations take place all participants are strongly recommended to follow up with what was said before or state that they whish to skip their turn by entering - into the chat. Player A: You did this to me! Player B collapses. Player C: What? Is? Happening? Player D: My piece contains no gil at all. Player A: ((I cannot follow anymore)) Player B: ((VOTE: Turn iterations?)) Player B initiates ready check. Ready check failed! < automatic message, please ignore One player is not ready < automatic message, following matters 3/4 players are ready. < automatic message, equals 3x'+' Player B: ((VOTE: Turns from now > A > B > C > D)) Player A: Explain yourself C! Player B: - < skips turn Player C: No it was B who did it! Player D: - < skips turn Player A: Well she collapsed. Can someone heal? Player B moans, seeing visions of the future's past. Player C: - Player D kneels beside B and inspects the body for injuries. Player A: ((I guess I got the idea)) Player A: ((VOTE: No turns anymore?)) Execution Suggestions New Player Session The basic idea is that someone is new to your session and do possess little or no knowledge about the current arc. While very experienced role-players may cope with the session eventually the not very experienced may find it jarring or boring to see several story relevant lines being tossed around without any idea what is going on. Furthermore it is strongly recommended to not just toss someone into an existing plot, rather start a completely separate to give the new player a chance to pick a favorite role/characterization. References